Barbas
Barbas is the dog companion of the Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile. He is a shape shifting Daedra that often takes on the appearance of a Dog, although he is known to masquerade as a Scamp named Creeper.Dialogue with Barbas By game *Barbas (Redguard) *Creeper (Morrowind) *Statuette of a Dog ( ) *Barbas (Skyrim) *Barbas (Online) *Barbas (Legends) History Merethic Era Cave drawings dating back to the Merethic Era depict Clavicus Vile with a dog by his side, most likely being Barbas.The Vile Truth of Barbas Second Era Planemeld In 2E 582, a novice Altmer mage known as Pircalmo was tasked by the Bosmer living in Willowgrove, Valenwood to clear out the nearby woods. However, Pircalmo's experience with magic was often limited by his constant errors and problems dealing with magic. Before trying to cast his spell, Pircalmo wished for it to work well. Unknown to Pircalmo, his wish was granted to him by the Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile, who had an ancient and forgotten shrine in a cave close by. Pircalmo's spell worked in that it transported a large group of dangerous Atronachs from Oblivion to burn down the woods. Having seemingly failed the contract, Pircalmo's wife was taken by the local Bosmer to be murdered and devoured. Fortunately, the Vestige found the shrine, which Barbas had been bound to due to Pircalmo's wish. The Vestige then destroyed the shrine, freeing Barbas and banishing the atronachs back to Oblivion before Pircalmo's wife could be hurt.Events of Questionable Contract The same year, Barbas appeared as Creeper when an Orsimer merchant by the name of Zagrugh summoned a scamp to be his personal assistant. Zagrugh ran a general goods store beneath the city of Mournhold, in a Dunmer ancestral tomb which had been taken over by criminals. Zagrugh had hoped that a summoned being from Oblivion would be more trustworthy and loyal than his previous employees, who had all stolen items from his store.Zagrugh's Journal Strangely, Zagrugh's corpse was later found, and his assistant Creeper took over the store.Events of Meeting with Cyrus When the hero Cyrus travelled to Clavicus Vile's realm in 2E 864 in search of his sister Iszara's soul, Barbas took a liking to Cyrus and transformed his face into multiple creatures, and also imitated Cyrus' face. Vile noted that Barbas likes being a dog as well as other different things.Events of Third Era Time in Morrowind In 3E 427, Barbas took on the appearance of a Scamp called Creeper to live and trade goods with a group of Orsimer in Caldera, Vvardenfell in the province of Morrowind.Statuette of a Dog, "For a while I was a scamp, making deals with Orcs." Oblivion Crisis In 3E 433, during the Oblivion Crisis, Clavicus Vile tasked the Hero of Kvatch with obtaining the sword of Umbra. Barbas foresaw the chaos and destruction that the sword would bring to The Fields of Regret, Clavicus Vile's Realm of Oblivion, and left his master's side to manifest himself as a statue of a dog. Through the statue, Barbas talked with the hero in an attempt to make it so the hero would not want to bring the sword to Vile.Events of This attempt proved futile, as the sword was given back to the Prince. Fourth Era The Umbriel Crisis The being known as Umbra later took much of Clavicus Vile's power and created the floating city Umbriel, leaving Vile's realm of Oblivion greatly damaged. When Ezhmaar Sul and the prince of the Empire, Attrebus Mede travelled to The Fields of Regret to make a deal with the Prince, Barbas helped in negotiations between Vile, Sul and Attrebus.Events of Meeting with the last Dragonborn In 4E 201, Clavicus Vile had forsaken Barbas due to an argument they had, and due to a pure annoyance of his servant. Barbas, in the form of a dog, was left wandering the forest of southern Skyrim. This weakened Vile's power, such that he could only manifest in Mundus in close proximity to one of his shrines. The inhabitants of Falkreath noticed a stray dog, and so when the Last Dragonborn was tasked by Falkreath's blacksmith to find the animal, the latter revealed that he was Barbas after being found by the Dragonborn. The speech-capable creature asked the Dragonborn to help him intervene in his quarrel with Vile and end it. The two traveled to the Prince's shrine in Haemar's Shame, and Clavicus Vile had the Last Dragonborn obtain an artifact of Vile's known as the Rueful Axe. After obtaining the axe, Vile then said that the Dragonborn could keep the axe if they would kill Barbas in his mortal form, banishing him back to Oblivion for a few centuries and allowing Clavicus Vile to use the full extent of his power; or to continue with the original pact, forcing Vile to take both the axe and Barbas back with him. Gallery Clavicus Vile and Barbas.png Barbas (Online).png Barbas ESO Morrowind Armored.png Appearances * * * * * * * ** * de:Barbas es:Barabas it:Barbas pl:Barbas ru:Барбас (персонаж) Category:Lore: Males Category:Daedra